


O úpadku a vině

by Ygrain



Series: Czech translations [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/pseuds/Ygrain
Summary: Druhé Vraždění rodných. Určitá volnost ve vyprávění a interpretaci kanonických událostí. Část 4 série o Maedhrosovi.
Series: Czech translations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106771





	O úpadku a vině

**Author's Note:**

> dagnir: ten, kdo zabil, vrah (degnir: můj pokus o plurál se změnou kmenové samohlásky)  
> dagnirhoth: pejorativní plurál, horda zabijáků  
> nothrim: rodina, příbuzní (hromadný plurál)  
> gwarth: zrádce (gwairth: můj pokus o plurál se změnou kmenové samohlásky). Technicky vzato, Fëanorovci se nedají považovat za zrádce, protože Diorovi nikdy věrnost neodpřisáhli a své úmysly ve stylu “a nebo” vyjádřili dostatečně jasně předem, ale jestliže vás v noci a bez varování přepadne někdo, kdo by měl stát na vaší straně proti Morgothovi, je takové označení jistě pochopitelné.
> 
> nossëonehtar(i): Vrah rodných (quenya: nossë=příbuzní + -o za 2. pád + nehtar=zabiják, případně -i za plurál). Na netu jsem viděla používat jen Nossenehtar, bez 2. pádu, ale domnívám se, že by tam být měl a že je to jen vlivem chybějících pádů v angličtině. Klidně mě opravte, pokud se mýlím.  
> at: dvakrát (quenya). Nemám tušení, kam by se to ve složenině mělo vřadit, takže jsem to přidala přes pomlčku (nebo spojovník?).
> 
> huil gwista: nevědomá čubka (převrácený slovosled)  
> dín: ticho  
> složky jmen, kde jsem si hrála s významem:  
> fael: spravedlivý  
> bregol: prudký, divoký, urputný  
> astor: věrnost
> 
> všechno, co není uvedeno jako quenya, je v sindarštině.
> 
> Nápad udělat z vraždění rodných přívlastky pochází z úžasné povídky od Elsane, A Story For Twilight: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370993  
> Doporučuji ke shlédnutí obrázek Maedhrose, jak by mohl v tuto dobu vypadat (tedy až do určité chvíle), od lucife56: https://www.deviantart.com/lucife56/art/Maedhros-study2-866166987

“ _Degnir nothrim_!”

“ _Dagnirhoth_!”

V hluku bitvy, skrze výkřiky a řev, ta slova vždycky zazní zcela jasně.

_ Vrazi rodných _ _.  _

_ Navzdory všem nadějím, navzdory všemu, v co věřil, tohle teď je: _ _ Nossëonehtar-at _ . Vrah rodných podvakráte.

Maedhros věříval, že ztráta pravé ruky, ruky, jíž vraždil, byla jeho pokáním, a že levou ruku už použije pouze proti služebníkům Morgothovým. Ta víra ho poháněla znovu nabýt a překonat dřívější dovednost, a ta dovednost, vybroušená za cenu  nesmírného úsilí, teď přináší smrt a zkázu příbuzným zas a znova.

Ale s dovedností či bez ní, bitva o Menegroth je krvavá lázeň. Kdyby  sílu královského sídla už nepokořil útok Naugrim, jeho bludiště jeskyní a průchodů by se jim stalo smrtící pastí. Boj se přelévá  sem a tam , po podlahách kluzkých krví a posetých těly, skrze vznosné síně a točité průchody, osvětlené lampami či tonoucí ve tmě, skrze řev, výkřiky, pláč, sténání a vzdechy, a kletby, kletby především.

“ _Degnir nothrim_!”

“ _ Gwairth _!”

Jaký to jen byl hlupák, konejšil se kdejakou sladkou lží, lží, která mu umožnila mít o sobě dobré mínění. Ten, který se kál. Hrdina bitvy o Himring. Čestný, rozumný nejstarší syn Fëanorův. Ani jeho chyby, které vedly ke katastrofě Nirnaeth Arnoediad, ho nepřiměly, aby se musel podívat sám sobě do očí bez sebemenšího milosrdenství přetvářky.

_ Nossëonehtar-at. _

_Fingon by se byl odvrátil s_ _bolestí a_ _odporem._

Ale mrtví nemají moc nad živými a Maedhros si takový přepych ani nemůže dovolit, ne teď. Možná že byl hlupák, se svými  marnými nadějemi, a vedl jen neochotně k tomu, co je čekalo, ale závazky má pořád. Musí přijmout to, čím se stal, nebo všichni zemřou. Doriathrim zuřivě brání svůj domov a svého pána; slitování se očekávat nedá, a ani si ho nezasluhují.

Žádné slitování. Za to, co udělali, se výkupné musí zaplatit krví.

Žádný třpyt, žádný plamen duch a v očích. Jenom smrt, kterou je třeba udílet a přijímat.

***************

Všichni bratři jsou pospolu v místnosti vedle trůnního sálu, v pochmurném tichu.

Amrod a Amras sedí vedle sebe s prázdným, uštvaným výrazem v očích. Maglor v koutku, neustále v slzách. A zbývající tři, bok po boku, na velkém mramorovém stole.

Caranthir ve zkrvavené zbroji, tolikrát prosekané.

Curufin s šípem v hrdle, v očích stále ještě prodlévá úžas.

A Celegorm, s tváří zohavenou jak starou jizvou z Nirnaeth, tak bolestí smrt el né rány. Na rozdíl od Curufina, jeho smrt nebyla ani rychlá, ani snadná, ale ani tak se k němu Maedhros nedokázal dostat včas, aby ho alespoň mohl podržet za ruku.

Ale to, za co tak draze zaplatili, nebylo ani v pokladnici, ani v královských komnatách, ani  to Král neměl u sebe.

Opíraje se rukou o stůl, Maedhros usiluje se ovládnout. Tohle nikdy nechtěl, Eru ví, že se snažil, ale teď se musí vypořádat s následky, protože je jediný, kdo  je ještě schopen udržet si nad sebou vládu. Nemůže se poddat zoufalství, nemůže dovolit, aby bolest a vztek vyvřely na povrch. Je ho třeba, víc než kdy dřív.

_Ještě pořád se dá najít řešení_ _. Ještě pořád ho můžeme_ _získat_ _._

Někteří Doriathrim zcela jistě uprchli. Někteří byli při pokusu zabiti, ty je třeba prohledat. A ještě další byli zajati, a ty je možno vyslechnout.

Maedhros se odstrčí od stolu a sevře ruku, až to zabolí, aby se nepoddal popudům, které ho děsí, spolu se vzpomínkami, které vyvolávají. Už  nedokáže zde v místnosti zůstat, netuší, k čemu by ho přítomnost bratrů, jak mrtvých tak živých, mohla  přimět .

Jeho stráže venku se po něm podívají poněkud znepokojeně, takže vyrovná  tvář do neproniknutelné masky. „Přiveďte mi Královnu,“ přikáže a vyhne se pohledem Diorovým zkrvaveným ostatkům zakrytým přehozem. „Ne sem, raději ven.“

O kus dál v chodbě jsou výklenky s kamennými lavičkami, zručně vytesanými a vyleštěnými, a jako zázrakem, některé nejsou od krve. Tam neklidně přechází, a připravuje se čelit ženě, jejíž domov znesvětil a jejíž manžel byl rozsekán na kusy jen o pár kroků dál.

_Buď rozumná_ ,  zapřísahá a  kojí se další chabou nadějí.  _Nebuď pyšná, podívej, kam vás pýcha dovedla, a kam dovedla nás._

_Prosím._

Při zvuku  spěšných kroků sebou trhne, ale je to jen Faeldir, jeho kapitán, a přibíhá se sotva skrývaným zděšením.

Předtucha sevře Maedhrosovo srdce jako Morgothova ruka.

„Můj pane...“ muž, který nikdy neukázal strach, když čelili mnohonásobné přesile, je nyní popelavý ve tváři. „Královna...“ ztiší hlas. „Je mrtvá.“

„Cože?!“ Maedhros cítí, jak mu z tváře mizí krev, a napadne ho strašlivá myšlenka, jako by mu ji zašeptal do ucha hlas, kterého už nedosáhne. „A princové?“

Faeldir ztěžka polkne vyschlým hrdlem. „Ti jsou pryč. Můj pane... raději by ses měl jít podívat sám.“

Maedhrosovi se točí hlava. Jako jen málokdy se zapomene a vztáhne k čelu pahýl. „Ale na stráži přece stojí Amrasovi muži?“

„Už ne, můj pane. Vystřídali je služebníci pana Celegorma, prý na tvůj příkaz...“

_Celegorm. Ten chorobný svit v jeho očích..._

_Ne. To ne!_

********************

Bývala by to útulná komnata, nebýt krve na koberci jemných barev a  žalostných vzlyků  vprostřed zdobených  stěn . Kdyby pohledy mohly zabíjet, všichni tři by zemřeli hned ve dveřích, jak se žena s velkou podlitinou na tváři rychle zvedne, aby jim zabránila v přístupu k tělu.

„Musíte ji ještě zneuctívat svou přítomností, _nossëonehtari_?“ zasyčí – za ten výraz nepochybně vděčí sestřence Artanis, že s ním obeznámila dvůr, kde odmítali hovořit quenyou. Při plánování útoku se Maedhrosovi nemálo ulevilo, když se dozvěděl, že z Doriathu odešla.

Narador se nad jejím tónem zamračí, ale Maedhros rýpnutí ignoruje:  _proč se také urážet nad pravdou_ . „Jak se to stalo?“ zeptá se klidně.

„Jak?!“ odsekne žena posměšně. „ Tví _dagnirhoth_ přišli, odvlekli chlapce a vrazili mé paní meč do břicha, a _ty_ děláš, že nevíš?“

„Dávej si pozor na jazyk, ženo, nebo -“

Maedhros zarazí pobouřeného  _ohtara_ zvednutím ruky. Přes ženino rameno vidí tělo stříbrovlasé královny, která musela zemřít v bolestech a úzkosti, protože její manžel zasadil tutéž ránu... _a nebo to bylo proto, že jeho_ matka _zasadila ránu ještě bolestnější?_

„Přijmu tvé slovo jako pravdu a nedotknu se ostatků tvé paní,“ řekne tiše. „Mohla by mít u sebe Silmaril?“

V ženiných očích zablýskne škodolibá radost. „Takže je pryč? Valar buďtež pochváleni-“

To už  je příliš. „Huil gwista,  _jestli je pryč, tak všichni zemřeli nadarmo, a zemřou ještě další!“_

Žena mu plivne do tváře, a s rozhněvaným výkřikem, Narador máchne násadou kopí.

Maedhros s Faeldirem zareagují zároveň, ale Maedhros je rychlejší, a zasykne, s jak krutou silou úder přistane na předloktí. Očima se setká s Faeldirovým zděšeným pohledem. Naradorova zrudlá tvář zbledne a on udělá nejistý krok vzad, pronásledován ženiným opovržlivým úsměškem.

„Bregolwen, přestaň,“ ozve se tichý hlas. Druhá žena, až dosud plačící po boku své paní, se kolísavě zvedne. „Pane Maedhrosi, zapřísahám tě... nenech dětem ublížit....“

Pomalu zvedne ruku, aby slinu setřel. „‘ _My dětem neubližujeme’,_ řekl by jí, jen kdyby si tím ještě mohl být jist, protože ještě před chvílí by byl tvrdil, že neubližují ani ženám. A mohl by jí také svatosvatě odpřisáhnout, že bude chlapce chránit jako své vlastní, jen kdyby se už neobával, že by to mohla být  jen další přísaha, kterou nedokáže splnit.

„Měla u sebe tvá paní silmaril?“ zeptá se místo toho, a rty mu tuhnou uvědoměním, že nebýt Naradorovy unáhlenosti, sám neví, co by býval udělal. Žena v odpověď zavrtí hlavou a Maedhros se raději obrátí k odchodu, protože jeho sebeovládání nebezpečně povoluje.

Ona si ale to gesto vyloží jako odmítnutí své prosby a vrhne se mu k nohám. Chytí ho za ruku – ruku už bez kovové rukavice, takže ne viditelně potřísněnou krví jejích příbuzných – a on sebou při dotyku trhne. I její ruce jsou od krve, jak se marně snažila zastavit své paní krvácení. „Prosím tě... ušetři, jsou to jen chlapci, a ta maličká -“

„ _Dín, Melloth!“_

_Ta maličká._ Maedhros  zkamení .

Když si Melloth uvědom í svou chybu, do očí jí znovu vstoupí slzy. „ _Prosím_ tě...“ opakuje, stále ho držíc za ruku, a její dotyk je jako rozžhavené železo – vlastně horší, on má zkušenost, aby to porovnal.

Téměř něžně vyprostí třesoucí se ruku z jejího sevření. „Jak se jmenují?“ zeptá se tiše.

Ale Bregolwen má oči jako rys na lovu, a odpoví rychleji, jedovatě sladce. „Eluréd a Elurín, a Elwing.“

‚ _Ať ti nedají v noci spát,‘_ slyší Maedhros.

_Však nedají, Bregolwen, jen se neboj._

Už se nepodívá ani na jednu z nich a opustí komnat u , aby jeho vnitřní zmatek nevyvřel v něčem, co by bylo buď zahanbující, anebo děsivé.

Zavření dveří ho uchrání před odhalením, které by to bylo.

V chodbě se mu dostane vítaného rozptýlení. Celegormovi muži, obklopení jeho vlastními strážemi, se přikrčí před ohnivým třpytem jeho očí. „ _Kde jsou?“_ zeptá se velice tiše a výhrůžně.

Muži, které on sám přidělil ke službě Celegormovi, když jeho vlastní lidé ho odmítli následovat po odchodu z Nargothrondu, si vymění znepokojené pohledy.

„Můj pane... nemáme tušení!“

„Astorendil nás sem přivedl, abychom vystřídali muže pana Amrase...“

„… prý tvůj příkaz...“

„… a dovnitř šel jen s Malgonem a Brandirem...“

„… chlapce odvedli...“

Slova se mu v hlavě slévají do bzukotu, buší mu v hrudi a ženou do srdce žluč.

_Astorendil. Malgon. Brandir_ .

Ti, kteří přežili bitvu na poli Tumhalad a prosili, aby je Celegorm znovu přijal do svých služeb a prominul jim, že nebyli věrnými služebníky.

Z pachu smrti v jeho mysli se mu dělá zle. Prudce se odvrátí a rychlými kroky zamíří pryč, až se dá do běhu, lapaje po dechu.

Faeldir ho dožene až u vchodu do jeskyní. „Můj pane Maedhrosi... co máme udělat?“

Musí dýchat chladný vzduch ještě o chvíli déle, než dokáže odpovědět. „Nikdo už se nebude za nic mstít, za cokoli a za jakýchkoli okolností.“ Znovu  chvíli  dýchá. „Nech to tu důkladně prohledat, třeba i  obrátit vzhůru nohama. Řekni mým bratrům, co se stalo, a co jsem rozkázal. Ty rozkazy platí pro všechny, bez ohledu na cokoli.“

_Bez ohledu na cokoli?_

Bledé tváře a nevidoucí oči jeho bratrů zpochybňují jeho rozhodnutí, a on pevně semkne víčka, ale Celegorm ův krvavý škleb vidí i tak. „Ti tři... jestli jsou ještě tady, musíte je okamžitě najít a přivést mi je v poutech. Vyřídím si to s nimi sám.“

S hlubokým nádechem oči otevře. Pohlédne na Faeldira a kapitán pochmurně přikývne. Ani jeden z nich by nebyl považoval takové rozkazy za nutné, ale s Vrahy rodných podvakráte už se na žádné jistoty spoléhat nedá.

********************

Maedhros  je vidí dávno předtím, než si ho všimnou,nehybného a tichého proti stříbřitým kmenům, zahaleného v soumraku temného dne. Co vidí, nejsou tři muži na koních, pokojně se vracející ve vlastních stopách, ale tři stíny, kde kdysi zářilo světlo.

Zarazí se jen na okamžik, a pokračují, jako by je nic na světě netrápilo – jako by pohled na obnaženou ocel přes jeho sedlo nebyl neblahým znamením.

„Pane Maedhrosi,“ popojede Astorendil vpřed. „Toto je neočekávané – a poněkud nebezpečné, projíždět tu po lesích sám.“

Faeldir se vyjádřil stejně, ale Maedhros si temného podtónu nevšímá. „Co jste s nimi udělali?“

Ti tři si vymění lhostejné pohledy a pokrčí rameny. „Nic.“

‚ _Nic.‘_

‚ _Zima odvede špinavou práci za nás.‘_

‚ _A co s tím naděláš, co?‘_

Dlouhá jízda mrazivými lesy mu na klidu mysli nepřidala, a on cítí, jak se ohnivý třpyt v jeho očích probouzí. „Proč?  _Proč_ jste to udělali?“

Ti tři lehce pobídnou koně od sebe, jako by se připravovali ho obklíčit, a dívají se na něj, jako by se ptal na něco zcela očividného:  _ne tři muži, ale tři stíny, přikrčené ke skoku, a sahající po jílcích._

„Přikázal vám to Celegorm?“

Jako  dravec cítící slabost, Astorendil vycení zuby, a Maedhros si uvědomí, že se pravdu nikdy nedozví, že v těch třech  už zbývá jen málo z toho, co bývali, a že cokoli si řeknou, ho bude jen dále pronásledovat. Stala se z nich divá zvěř, a jako divou zvěř je třeba je zabít.

Jejich meče zablesknou, když pozvedne svůj, ale pak zaváhá – ne z obav o sebe, ačkoli je sám proti třem, ale kvůli roli, kterou sám sehrál v událostech té osudné noci a dne.

Diorovo tělo, rozsekané k nepoznání. Jeho královna, zavražděna bráníc své syny. A tvář přítele, zkřivená vztekem, jaký si u něho nedokázal představit.

Ochotně či ne, k tomuto svůj lid dovedl, a jako vůdce  je  zklamal.

Skloní meč a vrátí ho do pochvy. „Jděte,“ rozkáže. „Ať už vás k tomu dohnalo cokoli, co  snad pomýleně považujete za věrnost, já vás nestrpím ve svých službách. Jděte.“  _Žijte s tím, co jste udělali. Jako musím i já._

Z nějakého důvodu je to rozruší víc než hrozba blízké smrti. „A kam máme jít?“ vykřikne Malgon se zděšením toho, kdo se mus í podívat sám sobě do očí.

„To je mi jedno. Třeba k samému Morgothovi, když budete chtít. Nebo někam, kde si vzpomenete, kým jste bývali.“

Astorendil pobídne koně ještě blíž. „A kdo si myslíš, že jsi, Maedhrosi Fëanorione?“ zasyčí, tasený meč stále v ruce. „Kdo jsi, abys nás soudil? Ty, ten stejný-“

„\- Vrah rodných podvakráte, ano. Ale chladnokrevný vrah nejsem.“ A pobídne koně kolem nich, kolem jejich mečů, po stopě vedoucí ke dvěma malým dětem opuštěným v lesích.

****************

„Eluréde! Eluríne!“

Lesy jsou tiché, až na pronikavý vítr, a modré světlo jeho lampy neskýtá ani teplo, ani naději. Stopy lehkých nožek na zmrzlém sněhu ztratil už dávno, a na jeho volání nepřichází odpověď.

_ A proč by měli odpovídat? Nezůstaly by děti raději schované, spíše než se ukázat strašlivému obru ve zbroji stále ještě z většiny pokryté krví? _

„Eluréde! Eluríne! Ozvěte se! Já vám neublížím!“

Žádn é odpově di se za celou noc  nedočká . Není slyšet  jediný zvuk kromě  chrupání sněhu a ledu pod kopyty a šustění suchého bukového listí, kde na slunci sníh roztál. Ani vítr už nevane. Všechno ztichlo.

Ale nápor hlasů v jeho hlavě nikde neumlká.

_Neměl jsi Naradora zastavit. Copak si o to ta ženská, Bregolwen, neříkala? Nebylo by to sladké, setřít jí ten samolibý úsměšek z tváře?_

_Ne. Nebylo. Nebylo by to správné._

_Neříkej... Dior se taky určitě samolibě usmíval, když si četl tvůj dopis, a možná i když rozpáral tvému bratru břicho. Myslíš, že_ ty _bys byl do něho přestal sekat, kdybys viděl Celegorma, jak se svíjí na podlaze? Rozsekal bys ho na kousíčky!_

_Ne! To bych neudělal..._

_Už zase lžeš sám sobě, Maedhrosi Fëanorione? Však víš, že jsi nechal Astorendila jít, protože jsi byl rád, že udělali, na co jsi_ ty _neměl žaludek, že zabili Diorovu čubku a vyhnali jeho štěňata do lesů!_

_Ne! Jsou to jen děti, nezaslouží si -_

_Tak děti... co bys řekl, kolik jich asi zemřelo v tom zmatku při útoku? Dobře víš, že ne všechna ta těla, která jsi překračoval, byla dospělá nebo ozbrojená. A bylo ti to jedno._

_Ne! To se nemělo stát... to jsem nikdy nechtěl! To jsem nikdy nepřikázal!_

_A ty se domníváš, že tvým obětem záleží na tom, jestli byli zabiti chladnokrevně, anebo v zápalu boje? Jediný, komu na tom záleží, jsi ty. Projíždíš tu lesy jen proto, abys něco dokázal sám sobě, aby sis ukonejšil svědomí._

„Ne!“

_Chopil ses výmluvy, abys odtamtud mohl utéct, aby ses nemusel dívat na všechna ta těla, a necítil popud přidat k nim ještě další._

„NE!“

Seskočí z koně a odpotácí se několik kroků, až upadne na kolena do zmrzlého sněhu. Vezme hrstku do ruky a přitiskne ji k rozpálenému čelu. Roztaje a steče mu po tváři, jako slina a slzy.

_Už zase lžeš sám sobě? Zavíráš oči před tím, co nechceš vidět? Je to ale úleva, nemít tu Curufinův ostrý jazyk, který by odhalil tvé pokrytectví! ‚Jen si to přiznej, Nelyo...‘_

„Ne...“

‚… _rád si o sobě myslíš, že jsi lepší než my ostatní, to je jediný důvod, proč tohle děláš...‘_

„Ne! To není pravda!“

_A Celegorma ses taky zbavil, toho jedu, který ho_ _u_ _žíral zevnitř... přerůstal ti přes hlavu, že? Proč jsi na něj nedával pozor? Kdybys býval rychlejší, kdyby ses dal do boje s Diorem sám, mohl dnes žít! A ty jsi tak rád, že se nemusíš vyrovnávat s tím, co by býval udělal on..._

Další hrst sněhu, ale třese se tak, že mu sníh vyklouzne z dlaně. Pomocí zubů si stáhne rukavici a sevře tvrdý sníh holou rukou, až mu chlad zalézá do kostí. Voda mu protéká mezi prsty jako čerstvá krev.

Ještě více sněhu, mráz se zakusuje do masa, ještě více vody, jako by ho snad mohla očistit od toho, co se smýt nedá.

_Znechucen sám sebou? Tak proč ses nenechal zabít, když ti to bylo tak proti mysli? Skýtal se ti dokonale čestný způsob, jak odejít; mohl ses obětovat místo Caranthira! Věděl jsi, že se nemůžete dostat dál, věděl jsi, že je potřeba vyčistit cestu k těm lučištníkům, tak proč ses_ ty _nepřestal krýt, aby ses mohl soustředit na zabíjení? Jak_ příhodné _, že jsi musel vést..._

Ke světlajícímu nebi se vznese dlouhé, zoufalé zakvílení, proti tichu zmrzlých lesů.

_Zdar tobě, Maedhrosi Fëanorione, slavný vůdče,_ _jenž ve_ _deš jen ke zkáze. Všechny, jež vedeš, zklamáváš znova a znova. Všichni, kdo zahynuli, zemřeli zbytečně, a ještě další zemřou, pod tvým vedením._

Ticho.

*************************

Den se rozední temný a pochmurný, slunce nevyhlédne zpoza mraků. Lesy jsou pusté, přeživší Doriathrim se ukryli nebo uprchli.

Maedhros vede unaveného koně za uzdu a pokračuje v hledání.

Z bouře hlasů, drásajících mu nitro, vyvstala jediná jasná myšlenka, jediná, které může věřit, aniž by mu otravovala mysl pochybnostmi a nenávistí k sobě samému.

Musí hledat dál. Fingon by si to býval přál.


End file.
